Love&War
by a.college.kid
Summary: Doesn't competition always bring out the worst in people? Quinntana. Quinn/Santana.
1. Chapter 1

Love&War.

Life never goes the way you expect it, Quinn Fabray could tell you herself. Once, she was on top of the world... or at least, Lima. Now, not so much. Actually, right now, her life kind of sucks... kind of _really _sucks. The thing is, it didn't for a while, the last four years were the best of her life... it's just the last three months that's got her down. After graduation, she boarded a plane, not sticking around long enough to take the pictures and hear the goodbyes. This expedition was financed by her parents, the Fabrays would've promised her the world if she'd go to medical school, she settled for California. Quinn had no intention of becoming a doctor, but she saw her opportunity to get out of hell and took it. The constant lying was a small price to pay.

University was a wild ride. She really found herself through her new college experiences, despite the occasional drunken blur of a night. Speaking of which, did you know that she can hold her liquor like a goddamn, motherfuckin' beer pong champ? Well, she can. She's also a wiz at the keg stand. But besides that, she's really good at graphic design. Who would've thunk, from cheerleader to computer geek, right? It's all good though, it doesn't get in the way of her game. Why would she need game, you may ask. Because she plays on both teams! Yep, Quinn Fabray is openly bi, but that's no shocker. Tell you a secret, she likes girls way better. She's had several girlfriends with one or two boyfriends here and there, but nothing serious. They all said that they couldn't deal with the fact that she didn't like to "get too close." They were right though; she never really got over Santana and probably never will... so she never maintained a long lasting relationship for that reason. If not for the fact that she was emotionally unavailable, they probably broke it off with her because they realized she wasn't going to put out, that was mostly the boys though... Jerks.

As you can see, life was pretty sweet... up until her parents insisted on coming to visit after they missed her graduation. Long story short, they were throwing word after word of medical lingo in her face while discussing the prospects of different medical schools and graduate programs. Quinn, being the smart person she was, answered with an unsure shrug and a "no se." They came to the obvious conclusion that she had been lying to them, so they stormed out of her apartment and back to Lima... or that's what Quinn thought. The next day they came back to talk things out, but they never got the chance to because they walked in on her and her then girlfriend in a heated lip lock. Needless to say, they freaked out a million times more than they did before. Of course you could see why, the previous day their daughter had just given up becoming a doctor, to which there could be many other successful career alternatives. Then the next day they learn that Quinn was going to spend the rest of her life in the rainbow flames of an eternal hell. They were very... _very _pissed. So after words of disappointment and hate, they took their leave, for good this time. Quinn felt bad that she cared more that this meant that her checks weren't coming than losing her own parents. Still, it wasn't like they ever cared for her the way they should have. Money was the only way they showed their affection, so when the money stopped, so did the love.

Three months later and Quinn Fabray finally felt the effects of not having her parents' financial backing. She lost her job to the struggling economy and didn't have the cash to pay rent, so she was thus kicked out and homeless. Luckily, her friends let her stay with them, but one after another, she started to outstay her welcome. She moved from apartment to apartment, friend to friend, until she ran out of options. She's been sleeping in her mini cooper for the past two weeks now with only that crappy car and a backseat/ trunk full of clothes to her name; the rest of her things had been sold to keep herself afloat. And as you probably figured out, living in a car does not help with job hunting. She'd always showed up late or dirty to an interview that some graduate student, that was better qualified, would always beat her to. Has she tried to get a job at a fast food joint or something? Yes, yes she has. The problem with those places is that, unlike in the professional jobs she's gone out for, she's overqualified. They want high school kids that don't question anything and work for real cheap, not some college grad that can't stomach the idea of serving people.

This was her last chance, Dance Dance Studios. She's kept up with her exercises and had the abs to prove it, even danced at the clubs from time to time. She was sure that with a little help and a little time she could pick it up again, as long as they gave her the chance. That was all she needed right now, someone to believe in her.

Before she stepped into the place, she looked at her reflection in the tinted glass of the front doors and straightened out her baggy T-shirt and sweat pants. She looked like a mess, a hot mess, but a mess nonetheless. The stress had gotten to her and showed in her sad, hazel eyes, the bags under those beautiful eyes, and the slight frown etched on her face. But still, she put on her best smile and prepared herself for the worst.

The interior was elegant and modern with its dark, hard wood floors, mirrored walls, and a single wall of stainless glass that let the natural light in. This was a legit dance studio and it scared the shit out of her.

"Hey, can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm here for the job interview."

"Just go through the door in the back and down the hall. There'll be a row of seats along the wall, take one and she'll be with you in a bit. I think she's just finishing up."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Feel free to ask me if you need anything else." She gave Quinn a pleasant smile. "Oh, and I hope you do well."

She followed the directions to find a row of empty chairs. Shit, she was late... again! Several minutes later, a man came out of the room looking pretty pleased with himself. Great! Quinn sits for roughly ten minutes, feeling the pressure of this one interview weigh heavily on her mind. This could really make it or break it for her, she didn't know what she'd do if she didn't get the job. Another ten minutes pass and she's sure the interviewer is unaware of her presence in the hallway, so she reluctantly gets up and knocks on the door.

"Come in."

She walks in to find a women sitting behind a desk, engrossed in a folder that was held up, covering her face. The desk was barely visible under stacks of what seemed like head shots and resumes. It was all very intimidating.

"Um, excuse me. I'm here for the interview." Quinn spat out, nervously.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know anyone was still out there." She knew that voice. When the women put down the folder, it was confirmed.

"Brittany."

"Quinn?" Oh, shit!


	2. Chapter 2

It's Brittany. Ohio's Brittany. Lima's Brittany... Santana's Brittany. What the California fuck was she doing here? Doesn't she know that this was Quinn's state?

"Quinn! Oh my god, it really is you!" She gets up from behind the desk, basically lunging at Quinn to hug her with strong arms. Her grip is tight on Quinn's lower back, but eventually loosens enough to pull back and look at her old friend's face as she spoke.

"Hey. Yeah, it's me, the one and only." Quinn smiles tiredly. "I could show you some Cheerios scars to prove it." Despite her unexcited demeanor, Quinn was actually pretty happy to see Brittany. None of her present friendships could ever compete with the one she once possessed with the other blonde. She'd hate to admit it, but it's kind of nice to see that face again, one so honest and kind.

"No need, Quinn, I know a Fabray when I see one." She doesn't know how wrong she is. "So how's it going? What have you been up to? What happened to you... after graduation?" They sat down with Brittany's hands firmly holding on to Quinn's, as if she was afraid she would leave again.

"Not much. Looking for work. And I left to go to college here." Brittany's expression hardens somewhat at the limited disclosure of information; clearly, those were not the answers she was looking for.

"You know everyone missed you... especially Santana. She would never say so because of her hardheadedness, but we all knew." She got up and sat back down behind the desk, putting a physical distance between the two of them similar to Quinn's emotional distance.

"Yeah, well you know me; there was nothing left for me in Lima."

"I guess it doesn't matter now, does it? We're here now and that's all that matters." She gives a smile that reaches her eyes. Genuine. Quinn realized then that this Brittany was not the Brittany she knew in high school. Brittany had been educated by life, just like Quinn, growing to become a more mature version of her previous self. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I need this job, Brittany. I mean, I really _really _need this job." Quinn made direct eye contact with her hopefully new employer, telling her with the intense stare that she was serious. Brittany could only look away with one hand lightly rubbing the back of her neck and one corner of her mouth slightly lifted in a sympathetic yet tired way.

"I'm sorry; Quinn, but I just filled the last spot available. If you had shown up an hour or two earlier, hands down, it would have been yours. I'm sorry." Quinn expected it; this was the story of her life after all.

"Is there something you can do, Brittany? I'll do anything. I could clean up around here or help teach a class..."

"I wish there was something, Quinn, I really do. It's just, we had cutbacks this last year and..."

Quinn leaned forward and looked into her friend's eyes once more, this time with a glistening in her own eyes and a pleading in her tone. She had never expected to be this... vulnerable and pathetic, so... broken."I need this job, Britt, really."

"There's nothing I can do, Q"

Quinn blinked several times to rid herself of her inevitable tears, looking away before putting on a brave smile. "It happens." She gets up and rounds the desk, bending over to hug her old friend. "It's nice seeing you again, Brittany." When she lets go, Brittany's arms were still wrapped around her, not letting go. "I kind of need my upper half to get out of here."

"There's a job opening at Santana's work." Santana. "It doesn't pay much, but..."

"You don't have to." Quinn had seen how hard it was for Brittany to tell her this, to be indirectly offering her a chance to get closer to Santana again. When she left, Brittany still hadn't known about their secret relationship, but she knew Santana would've felt obligated to tell. Surely, by now, if the way Brittany's been speaking and acting was any indication, she knew.

"You need it, remember?" Brittany lets go and looks at her expectantly, time seems to stand still as Quinn thinks over the proposition. There was no doubt that without the job, in a couple of months she'd be in tattered clothing with all her belongings in a stolen shopping cart. With the job, however, her feelings for Santana would surely ignite again; they fizzled out yes, but never really died. So, no job equals homeless and job equals drama... Drama it is.

"So what's the job?" She smiles at Quinn giving in.

"They're looking for a sales associate at that store, Dirty Deeds. You know it?"

"No and I don't really think I'm into that kind of thing." She's thinking about a sex shop...

"It's not that kind of store. It's a new clothing store that supports undiscovered artists and designers. They self-print original designs mostly, you know, like graphic-Ts and stuff." Holy hell! Quinn was a graphic design major! What a coincidence.

"Where's this place?"

"It's at an outlet fifteen minutes away from here. I could drive you."

"No, you're busy. Just give me the directions and I'll drive myself."

"Don't be silly, I'm done with the interviews and I don't have any lessons today. Let me take you."

"Okay."

/

They're driving in Brittany's Range Rover. Range. Rover. Quinn lives in a freakin' Mini Cooper for god's sake. She parked it down the street for the dance studio, just in case someone saw her getting in and out of it. She couldn't take the chance.

"You weren't surprised when I mentioned Santana was here." Brittany spoke without taking her eyes off the road.

"I wasn't. It's just like high school, right? Wherever you go, she goes and wherever she goes, you go. I wouldn't expect you to have a long distance relationship, you're not those types of people. Plus, they always lead to breakups." Quinn spoke as she looked out the window of the passenger side. Both their words were void of emotional attachment, as if it were a conversation amongst strangers.

Brittany gripped the wheel tighter, the whites of her knuckles becoming visible. "Among other things." Minutes go by before she broke the silence. "I know about your relationship, the two of you."

"I wouldn't expect you not to."

"Sometimes... I think about what would've happened if you came out and stayed together. You'd probably still be together now." Her words come out as calm and indifferent as when the conversation had started.

"Brittany..." Quinn finally lost, turning to Brittany with emotion in her voice.

"But then again, I still would've fought for her... because she's worth it."

"Why are you telling me this, Brittany?"

She pulls into the parking lot of an outdoor shopping center and parks. She turns off the engine and removes the keys, but remains sitting there, looking forward for a few moments while she collected four years of thoughts into one.

She finally turns to Quinn, locking eyes. "I'm telling you this because things changed, Quinn. I don't know if you're the same as before, but I'm not, Santana isn't... I haven't seen you in four years, but not forty minutes ago, I felt like how I did back in high school. I just want you to know that I've had a lot of time to think about this and nothing could've prepared me for our meeting today, but I understand what I did. I understand that I could've let you go again. I didn't because I want to know what would've happened. Now I have the chance."

"Brittany..." Quinn reached out for her hand.

"I told you, Quinn. I'd still fight for her." Brittany's expression was so enduring and void of spite that it unnerved Quinn in a way. "Now let's get you that job."


End file.
